My High School Crush
by Beautiful Jade
Summary: Dawn has her first High School Crush. A pearl, contest, against and orangeshipping fanfic. Sorry its so short.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is Beautiful Jade and this my first fanfiction. I may have some mistakes but I guarantee it will get better over the next few chapters!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did Pearlshipping will be a canon.

"Time to wake up, Dawn" a voice said.

" Uh Mom do I have to" she whined.

Dawn was a female with long blue hair and blue eyes. She was 5 foot 6 and 15 years old. " Yes because it's your first day of high school."

" Uh fine!" she said. Dawn rose out of bed to take a shower. 10 minutes later Dawn came out wrapped in a towel. Dawn wanted to make a good impression so she put on a short sleeved gold shirt with black jeans . She grabbed her gold purse and put on her gold shoes. The shoes were gold with black swirls going across it. She went to her vanity mirror and grabbed her brush and started brushing her hair. After 3 minutes she grabbed her backpack and ran down stairs. She was about to leave when she heard a noise.

"Pip Piplup"

"Aww piplup you have to stay at home. They don't allow pokemon in the school."

"Piplup" he said sadly.

"It's okay how 'bout you go to the back yard and play with the others." Dawn said

Piplup ran to the back yard and started playing with the other pokemon"

When she made it to school she saw someone she was not expecting to meet.

" May!" Dawn squealed.

" Dawn! It's so nice to see you". May said as she swept her friend in a bone-crushing hug.

May had on a red shirt and blue jeans with red shoes. Her hair was straight and had red earrings and red and blue bracelets.

"May can I see your schedule so I can see what classes you have with me?" Dawn asked.

"Sure." May answered.

On Dawn's schedule she had Professor Oak for homeroom, Professor Rowan for 1st period, Professor Elm for 2nd, Professor Ivy for 3rd , and Professor Birch for 4th. In between 2nd and 3rd are lunch.

On May's schedule she has Professor Elm for homeroom, Professor Rowan for 1st , Professor Birch for 2nd, Professor Ivy for 3rd and Professor Oak for 4th.

" Wow" May said." We only have 2 class together."

" I know scary isn't it" Dawn said with a nervous look on her face.

" No Dawn there's nothing to be nervous about." May said trying to comfort her best friend." Now lets go to class before we're late."

" Fine but if you-know- who is in my homeroom you are so going to owe me big time." Dawn replied.

" Ok fine if Ash is in your homeroom I'll take back what I said last year." May said while grabbing her arm and dragging Dawn to her homeroom.

"_Oh my gosh I'm so nervous_" Dawn thought as she turned the handle. Dawn turned around and saw that May had already left so Dawn was standing there all alone. When she opened the door there were 4 students sitting down. Two of them were her other best friends Misty and Zoey. The other one was Kenny her next door neighbor. The final one was Ash, her crush. " _May owes me big time_" Dawn thought as she sat down across from Misty and Zoey.

**So how did I do for the first fanfic of my life. Was it good, bad, okay? Just let me know also give me more ideas for the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok thanks for the reviews so far. I read over it and I saw what mistakes I had so I'm going to fix that. About what May said to Dawn last year, I'm going to include it in this chapter. Ok enough talk lets get on with the story.**

As Dawn sat down she was greeted by her best friends.

"Hey Dawn you look great." Zoey said."Is this for a special someone?"

"No it is not" Dawn said in a matter-of-fact tone as she blushed.

"Your faces tells me different otherwise" Zoey replied.

** "**Hey Zoey leave Dawn alone she not the only one who's trying to impress someone" Misty said.

"And what is that supposed to mean" Zoey asked in a irritated tone.

"It means your trying to catch that jerk's eye Paul." Misty yelled.

"Hey guys stop fighting!" Dawn yelled.

Tracey walked in and sat down next to Ash and said "Where's the teacher?"

"I don't know but it looks like Dawn's having a hard time over there." Ash responded. Tracey turned around and saw Dawn pushing Misty and Zoey back.

Misty turned her head to the right and saw Tracey. " Hey Tracey" Misty said bashfully.

" Um.. How's it goin" she said as she straighted up making Dawn fall on the floor.

"It 's going fine Misty thanks for asking."Tracey repiled.

" Ow!" Dawn said in pain she got up.

" What was that for?" she said.

Dawn turned around and blushed when she saw Ash watching. She quickly sat down and turned her head the other way so he couldn't see. Just as she sat down Professor Oak walked in.

" Okay everyone have a seat." he said.

"Today we are going to learn more about each other. I'm going to pair you up with a partner by giving you a slip of paper. You write your name on it and put in this hat." he said while holding up a hat. He sat the hat down and continued. " You will draw a name randomly and pair with your partner."

Professor Oak walked around with 4 different color strips of paper. Some pink, blue, red, but most of them were green. Dawn picked a pink one, wrote her name in cursive, and put it in a bucket that was being passed around. As she put hers' in there she picked a green one and read the name " Tom? Who in the world is that" she turned around and looked to see who it was. A kid with blonde hair, freckles and blue eyes was walking towards her.

" Um are you Dawn ?" the kid asked.

" Yes and you must be -" she didn't get to finish her sentence because he ran to grab a chair and sat down in front of her. " Hi my name is Tom. Do you want to hear about my summer?" Tom said.

" Um I don't thin-" she got cut off again as he started to talk real fast about his summer. Dawn tuned him out and started thinking about last year.

_Flashback_

" _Oh come on Dawn it'll be fine." May pleaded as she dragged Dawn outside._

_" No, May you know how I get when I'm around Ash._" _Dawn whined._

_ May was trying to get Dawn to tell Ash how she feels but was having a hard time. " Dawn you have no other choice but to." May responded._

_ " And why is that ?" Dawn said in a annoyed tone._

_ " Isn't obivious , if you don't you'll be living by yourself with 16 cats and a bird named Tutu with your trash can and fridge full chocolate ice cream cartons wishing on a Jarichi that he was in life." May said in one-breath._

_ " May_! _How could you say something so disturbing." Dawn said while jerking her wrist away._

_ " Oh Dawn stop being so dramatic_" _May said back. Dawn did a gasp full of drama as she said "You take that back." _

_"No not until you admit you like him" May replied as she tried to grab Dawn's wrist but felt nothing. She turned around and saw that Dawn had left_. " _Oh Dawn what am I going to do with you." May said as she chuckled as she continued to walk down the hallway._

_End of Flashback_

_Hmm I wonder what May is doing in her homeroom probably flirting with Drew again_. Dawn thought.

In May's Homeroom

"Oh Drew you're so cute". May said while batting her eyelashes.

"Thanks I know" Drew said while flipping his hair.

"Drew!" May said angrily.

" I'm was just kidding May" Drew said.

"Oh" May said as her face reddened.

" Who's the cute one now?" Drew said flirtatiously.

"Me!" May said quickly leaving Drew by himself with is mouth wide open.

Back with Dawn

"Yep I'm pretty sure she is" Dawn said to herself as she took out her text book from under her desk and began reading her assigned page.

**Ok do not tell me that was not a awesome chapter whatever May is going to be owed is going to be in the next chapter. Oh and PokemonFreak90 and AshXDawn4Ever I'm lovin the reviews. In the next chapter is going to have some pearlshipping fluff as long as Zoey gettin down with Paul or at least tryin to. Let know so ideas or anything I need to fix.**

**Beautiful Jade out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I want to thank you all for reviewing. I am so happy you guys added my story to your favorites list. This chapter is going to be made in Ash's POV**. **Now on to Chapter 3!**

Ash's POV

I sat there my eyes glued to Dawn. Well her back at least. Anyways, I didn't feel like reading. I mean it's the first day of school. I actually had a crush on Dawn ever since last year. I felt a connection to her when we were working in groups. She was so nice, kind, sweet, pretty, and a all around good person.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in this seat for what it seems like hours. My science teacher was just talking on and talking on about Weedles. He brought 20 pokeballs with Weedles inside. He paired us in groups so we could study how different weedles with different natures interact. I was with Dawn, Tracey was with Misty (who he obiviously had a crush on), May and Drew, Zoey and Paul, Angie and Conway and 5 other groups. To me Conway is kinda strange. He follows Dawn everywhere. We're cool, it's just that he's just... kinda weird. Dawn pulled her desk in front of mines. The science teacher passed each person two pokeballs . Dawn handed a ball to me. I tried to impress Dawn showing off. I told Dawn I could juggle(which I can't). I threw one ball in the air. I was ready to catch it when it didn't come down. I looked around but looked up when I heard a small giggle. I saw that Dawn had her hand over her mouth. I'm glad I made her laugh. She had her finger ponted behind me. _

_" Ash, turn around." Dawn whispered._

_ As I turned around I begun to turn red. It was the science teacher with the pokeball in his hand. _

_"Mr. Ketchum what are you doing? " he said._

_Before I could answer Dawn said " Um.... he was just teaching me what not to do with a pokeball." _

_I sat there with my jaw on the ground. She actually stood up for me. " Is this true Mr. Ketchum?" he asked me._

_ " Um...Yes?" I said._

_ I looked up at Dawn. She turned and winked at me. I felt like I was going to faint at that moment. She quickly turned away and put her stuff in her backpack. I soon found everyone else doing the same thing. I glanced up at the clock. _

_"11:45 almost the end of class" I thought._

_ About fifteen minutes before the bell rings they let us talk. I watched Dawn grab her stuff and move over to 4 other girls. One of the girls was named Leona. She was someone I didn't recognize. I guess because she sits in the back of the class. I really don't know. Anyway I moved over to Drew, Tracey, and Conway. Tracey was saying something about Misty and Drew was pretending to care. _

_" Uh huh and Yep, I hear you" was all Drew was saying._

_ I sat next to Drew and turned around and saw Paul sitting there by himself looking bored. I chuckled and shook my head as I turned around. The bell suddenly rang._

_I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. I felt a hand sgueeze my arm. I turned around and saw Dawn. _

_" Bye Ash" she said as she smiled and slid her hand off my arm._

_ I felt sparks as her hand slid down my arm. _

_" Bye.. um um Dawn" I stammered._

_ "Why am I such a idiot" I thought._

_ I heard chuckles from behind me. I turned around and saw Drew and Tracey. I have a hard glare and said " What is so funny?!". Drew spoke up and said " Ash you are so into her."_

_ "I am not" I lied. _

_"Whatever" he responded as he walked away._

_End Of Flashback_

Dawn turned around and smiled while waving at me. I felt myself blush so I pulled my cap down so she couldn't see it. I peeked under my hat to see if she was still looking. She gigged and turned around. I put my head down in my hands.

" Mr. Ketchum are you okay?" my teacher asked.

" Um.. Yes sir" I said.

" Then why do you have your hands in your hands?" he said.

I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. Dawn had a worried expression on her face.

" I have a headache, but I'll be fine" I said.

" Okay but just let me know if you need to go to the nurse" he said.

" Okay I replied" I said.

A couple of minutes later, the bell rung. I grabbed my stuff and walked out the class. I stop when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Dawn.

"Ash you had me worried back there. I thought you were sick. I was about to ask if I could take you to the nurse" Dawn said.

I felt touched when she said that. I gave her a warm smile and said "I didn't mean to make you worry." Dawn looked over my shoulder with a amused smile on her face. I turned to see what she was looking at. I laughed at the sight. Zoey was talking to Paul and was having no luck. I'm just glad we have study hall. That gives most people to talk after the first couple of classes.

Dawn grabbed my hand and we started walking near some lockers and peaked over the corner. I saw Paul putting his stuff in his locker. While his back was turned she took at a comb and started combing her hair. When he closed the locker, Zoey hid the comb behind her back. I tried so hard not to laugh. I looked over at Dawn who had her mouth covered so hard it would probably be a mark were her hand was. I peaked over the corner and saw Zoey winking several times at Paul. I had to walk away so I wouldn't get caught laughing.

I guess Dawn cracked because I heard Zoey scream "DAWN! What are you doing!".

I also heard Paul mutter "Idiots".

Dawn came running around the corner, grabbed my arm, and pulled me into the library. We sat at a empty table with 6 huge books on top. She sat her backpack in a seat next to her. She took out her notebook and ripped out a sheet. She wrote something on and slid in front of me. It said _That was close._ _Pick a book and make it look like your reading._ _" Wow she writes pretty and fast I don't even think May can write that fast" _I thought.

I picked up book that felt like it was 100 pounds. "The Guide For Easier studying" I read to myself. Dawn took the paper from in front of me. She wrote something else. She placed it I front of me again. This note said _Hey do you like parties because I'm thinkin' about planing one_. I took a pen from my bag and wrote_ Yeah I love parties just call me when you are going to plan it._

I whispered her name "Dawn heyy Dawn".

She looked up then "Shh!" I turned my head to the left and saw a lady that was old enough to be my grandma. She had a lot of wrinkles, gray hair, and a mole the size of a Watmel Berry. She had on a long-sleeved blue shirt. Her pants were a cream color and her shoes were blue. I turned my head back to Dawn who was giggling. I slumped in my seat and that's when she passed the note. It said _But I don't have your number _so I wrote it down and passed it to her. Her eyes widened and her face turned red. _" Oh My Gosh Dawn's choking!" _I thought.

"Dawn are you okay" I whispered loudly.

"Shh!!" the lady did again. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Dawn. She looked at me with her face still red and nodded her head. That's when the bell rang. I walked out the library with a smile. Tracey walked up to me and said " While are smiling so hard. If you smile any longer your face will crack." _This really turned out to be a great day. Well for me actually._ I thought as I looked at Zoey and thought back to what happen earlier.

**Okay I hope that was so long. The things Dawn will be planning, will be explained in the next chapter. 2 little hints for the next couple of chapters: Dawn is also going to have a sleep over and Tracey is going to be spying. Hint 2: At Dawn's party there will be questions asked, blushing, swimming, and kissing! After chapter four, the rest will be told a few months later.**

**Oh Yeah I almost forgot review, review, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank You for all the reviews. Okay this chapter will be told in Dawn's POV. And Brock makes his debut in this chapter. Okay now enjoy chapter 4.

"_Wow he gave me his phone number!" _I thought.

"May! Come here!" I yelled. She turned her head and walked quickly over to me. "Hey I have so great news!" We said in unison.

" Okay you go first" I told May.

"Drew told me I was cute and gave me his number!" May squealed.

" No way!" I told May shocked. " Ash gave me his number in the library!"

" Okay so is phase 1 complete?"

"You know it!" I told her.

Our plan was to tell Ash my feelings for him in steps. As we made our way to the cafeteria we saw that it was full of people. I looked to the left when I heard my name being called. I saw Misty waving to us to go sit down next to her. Zoey and Leona were already sitting down. May had already gotten in line. Misty had brung her lunch. She had a sandwich with some soda, a apple, a orange, and a bag of chips. Zoey had gotten a salad from the snack line. Leona had some pizza with some french fries. May had finally sat down. On her plate she had pizza with no french fries for some reason.

" May why don't you have any fries on your plate?" I asked her.

" Because that stupid lunch man wouldn't give me any he said he ran out." she said obviously mad.

" Oh don't you mean lunch lady?" I said a little confused.

"No, I mean lunch man" she said as she pointed to him.

Then Zoey said " Dawn how do I get Paul to notice me without thinking I am loser?".

Before I could answer May said "I know how!" and before we knew it May had taken Misty's orange and threw at Paul. Who knew she had such a powerful arm. It hit Paul with such a powerful force, he fell out his chair.

" Zoey how could you just throw a orange at Paul! What has gotten into you little missy" May yelled out loud.

I nearly fell out my chair from laughing so hard. I started laughing harder when I saw May take some of Leona's fries off over plate while Leona was looking at Paul get off the floor rubbing the side of his head. I saw Ash and Tracey hit the table because they were laughing so hard. Drew had covered his face with his hands. Paul turned red from embarrassment.

"Zoey go apologize to him right now" May continued.

Zoey looked dumbfounded and just stood there like someone had glued her feet to the floor. Misty did a spit take and her soda sprayed all over the floor. Paul got up to throw the orange away and to go talk to Zoey, when he slipped and fell on the floor. I laughed so hard my face turned a dark shade of red. I could hardly breathe. Ash and Tracey fell out their chair, still laughing. Drew was lying his head on the table hitting the table over and over. May and Leona were laughing so hard they were holding their stomachs. Misty had to put her food back in her lunch box so she wouldn't choke on it because of laughing. Paul quickly grabbed his stuff and left. I saw a boy with tanned skin and brown spiked hair walking over to Ash with a video camera in his hand. I saw Ash look up an say

" Brock, you got all that on camera."

I heard the boy say " Yeah and this is so going on the internet."

The cafeteria was so loud that if some one played the loudest note on a trumpet, nobody would hear it. The bell rang but no one heard it. After 20 minutes the laughter calmed down.

"Hey what time is it Misty" I asked.

"Yeah because it feels like we've been in here for like a hour." May added.

" That's because we have!" Misty yelled. " Hey everyone we're late!"

It got silent for a moment before everyone in the cafeteria ran out. When we got in the classroom, the teacher was talking. Me, May, Misty, Leona, Zoey, Tracey, Ash, and Drew stumbled in the classroom. Kenny and Paul were already sitting down. We tried our best not to laugh. As we sat in our seats the teacher said " You guys are late. Is there a reson why?"

It was silent before Drew spoke up and said " Um.. It was very loud in the cafeteria so we couldn't hear the bell." We tried so hard not to laugh again. " Very well then" he said. Paul turned around gave us a hard glare. Misty looked at him and said " You still have some orange in your hair." We all couldn't hold it any longer. We bursted into fits of laughter. I think the person that laughed the hardest was between May and Ash. The teacher turned around and scolded us. " What is so funny?!" he demanded. Tracey spoke up this time and said " Paul over here told us a joke."

" Oh really do you want to share this joke Mr. Shinji?"

"Um.. No sir" Paul said. I tried not to laugh again so I cleared my throat.

" Is there something wrong Ms. Berlitz" he asked me." _Uh Oh! _I thought. My heart started beating really fast.

" No sir" I said quietly.

" Okay so if there aren't anymore interruptions I would like to finish teaching the class."

He turned around and started writing something on the board. Someone tapped on my shoulder I turned around to see who it was. It was Tracey with a piece of paper in his hand. I took it and read it. It was from May.

It said _Hey who are inviting to the party_.

I wrote down _You, Tracey, Drew, Ash, Misty, Leona, Zoey, and Kenny_.

I gave the note to Tracey who gave it to May. May opened the note and whispered my name. I looked over my shoulder and saw May give me a thumbs up. I turned quickly so I wouldn't get in trouble.

I took out my notebook and ripped out a sheet of paper and wrote_ I'm having a sleepover next month give to all of the girls_.

I gave it to Misty who read it and quickly gave it to Zoey. I think it went all around because it came back to me with it saying _OK_ all over the front. I shoved the paper in my backpack.

Suddenly, the announcements came on. " Attention all students next month we will be having our first dance of the year. Anyone who has a B+ average can go to it. Also the prom committee needs some people to help set-up the prom. If you are interested come by the office after school to sign some forms and head to the gym. Thank you and have a wonderful day."

Me and the rest of the girls in the class squealed with excitement while I heard all the boys groan. The teacher told us to keep the noise level down and write down the notes that are on the board. After I was done I started putting my stuff up. I looked on my cellphone. It was 2:45. The teacher said that we could talk, but only quietly to our neighbors. Kenny came running up to me but tripped and fell when Conway stuck his foot out.

Conway grabbed my hand, got down on one knee and said " Dawn my lovely butterfly will you go to the dance with me?"

I took my hand away and said " Did you just call me a _your_ butterfly?!"

He got a nervous look and awkwardly replied "Yes".

I stood up, walked over Kenny (who was still on the floor) and moved over to my best friends. "Guys, Conway just called me a his lovely butterfly, took my hand, and asked me to the dance".

May looked like she was going to puke, Misty looked like she was going to pass out and Zoey just stared at Paul. Leona went to go pick up Kenny off of the ground.

"Are you serious?" was all May could say.

"Dead" I replied.

"Okay that was disturbing" May said

" Definitely" Misty replied.

I saw Ash head towards me. "Guys how does my hair look! Do I look like a horrible!" I panicked.

What else was I supposed to do? This is my crush walking over to me. " You look fine don't worry so much" Misty reassured me.

" Yeah you look fine. Calm down" May told me.

They walked of just as Ash sat beside me. " Hey Dawn" he said.

" Um...Hey Ash. What's up?" I asked him

" Well do you have in mind who you want to go to the dance" he told me while he turned red.

_Oh My Gosh! He's going to ask me out! _I thought. " No why?" I asked him.

" Well um because I was-." He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because the stupid bell rang. "Stupid bell!" I muttered as I grabbed my stuff and headed to my last class with my 4 best friends.

**Did you guys like it? Did anyone know what Ash was going to say? Okay let me know what I need to fix and tell me what doesn't sound right. I couldn't think of a last name for Paul so I just used his Japanese name if that's okay. Also I changed all my errors on the first couple of chapters so that way I won't have to worry about. Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this chapter is going to be the next month when the dance is coming up and Dawn's sleepover is going to take place. Sorry it took so long. I had tons of homework and chores to do. I have a 6-week exam tomorrow so after I post this I am going to study**.

Dawn's POV

As I walked in the door I found a note on the coffee table. It was pink and written in pen.

_Dear Dawn,_

_I just wanted to let you know that I would be on a business trip for a month. I gave you the number to order pizza and left you 200 dollars to buy groceries when ever you need it. Don't go shopping because I'm having your prom dress made for you._

_Love Mom_

I went and got the house phone to call May. I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" a voice said.

" Hello can I speak to May" I asked.

"This is her" May responded.

"May, my mom left the house for a business trip so the slumber party is underway. Call all the girls so we can party."

" Will do. Bye Dawn."

" Ok, bye May.

It was about 6:00 when they all arrived. We went upstairs to change in the hallway bathroom. I had on a pink nightgown with blue swirls and a blue eye mask . May had on a red nightgown that faded to orange. Misty had on blue plaid shorts with a white t-shirt that said "Girls Rule!" in big blue letters. Zoey had on orange pants with a orange tank top. Leona had on a all blue nightgown with purple and green glitter.

" Ok which one do you guys want to watch first a scary movie or a comedy movie?" I asked everyone.

"A comedy movie!" Leona squealed.

"I say we watch a scary movie." May suggested.

" I agree with May, a scary movie." Misty agreed.

" Well I say a comedy movie." Zoey responded.

" Well Dawn what do you want to watch? It's all up to you." Misty told me. I felt a lot of pressure.

" Um... a scary movie." I said awkwardly.

"Yes! " Misty and May said together.

I went down stairs to go the DVD my mom has that her and her best friends watch. It's about this woman named Bonita who is on love with this guy named John. Her ex-boyfriend does not want them together so he tries to keep him away from her by trying to kill him. I gave the DVD to May, who put it in the DVD player. I ran down the stairs again and got some popcorn and chips. We made our selves comfortable on my bed and Misty pressed play. While the commercials were on we talked about who wanted to go to the dance with who. I heard a couple of screeching and scratching noises, but I decided to forget about it.

"So May who do you want to go to the dance with?" Zoey asked.

"Drew of course!" she said rather quickly.

"Ok how 'bout you Misty?" May said.

" Well I was thinking of-

Misty didn't get to finish her sentence because their was some banging noise, a rustle of leaves and a couple of thumps.

" What is that?" I said getting scared.

" Maybe a monster!" May screamed.

" Now May I don't think it's a monster." Zoey said calmly and with a logic tone.

There was more leaves rustling and a scream. The was a thump and a couple of moments of silence before there was a grunt. We all started screaming and Leona ran out my room. She came back with a hockey stick from when I played ice hockey in the 3rd grade. I don't know how she found it.

"Stay back you hideous creature!" Leona yelled.

" Hey now that wasn't very nice!" it said.

" Oh my gosh it can talk!" May said. I just shook my head amused.

" What in the world?!" Misty said as she walked over to the window to open it. The rest of us ran to the window to see what it was. When we got there, we all were surprised.

" TRACEY!!" We all screamed in unsion.

" Um.... How's it going ladies?" Tracey said awkwardly.

" Don't hey ladies us what are you doing here?" I said in a annoyed tone as I throw a couple of pieces of popcorn at him.

" Well at first I was spying on you guys and then I wanted to say something to Misty." He confessed as he started turning red as he said Misty's name. By now we were all sitting on the floor with the chips and popcorn in front of us. The only people who people who were not sitting down were Misty (who was glaring at Tracey with a death glare and her hands on her hip) and Tracey (who was shaking and still red). This was way better than a scary movie.

" Well number 1 please explain to me why you were spying us" Misty said in a tone that could have a Steelix running back to its cave.

" I was spying on you guys because I saw that there was a party going on."

_Flashback and Tracey's POV_

_I was walking home when I saw Misty, May, Leona, and Zoey go into Dawn's house with bags and house shoes._

"_Hmm.. I wonder what going on over there" I said to no one in particular._

_I ran home, got a ladder, and dragged it back to Dawn's house. It made a lot of scratching and screeching noises on the pavements so I picked it up. I went around the perimeter of her house until I heard some talking. I saw a window and set the ladder in front of it. I started climbing up until leaves started falling. Some got in my face and mouth so I couldn't see. I guess I missed a step because all I felt was space. I started panicking and let go. I screamed and lost my balance. I hit the ground with a large thud._

_Since the curiosity got the best of me, I got up. I took my time and grunted when pain shot up my leg all the way to my back. When I got there I heard ear piercing screams and May saying it's a monster. "May can be overly dramatic sometimes" I said to myself. I heard Zoey's logic reasoning and Leona yell something that slightly offended me._

" _Hey that wasn't very nice" I said thinking out loud._

"_Uh Oh me and my big mouth" I thought._

_End of POV_

" Okayy" Misty said.

It was silent until we all busted out laughing

" You fell out of a ladder!" I said while laughing.

" You think I overly dramatic!?" May said.

" You were spying on us?!" Misty said shocked.

" This is better than any movie." I heard Zoey say to Leona.

" Yep. This is the good stuff. You can't find any of this on t.v." Leona said agreeing with her.

" Okay every one calm down" I said after I finished laughing. After a couple of seconds the noise started to calm down.

" Now that I have your attention, Tracey what is it you wanted to ask Misty." I said. I knew exactly what Tracey was going to ask her. I just wanted to see if he thought we forgot that he mentioned it.

" Umm.. Misty do you want to maybe go to the dance with me?" he asked nervously as he begun to turn red. Man I think if he continues to turn red he'll probably faint. All eyes and heads turned to Misty (who was also red).

" Um.. I don't know what to say?" Misty said

" Oh Misty just say yes! You know you want to." May said impatiently while grabbing a hand full of popcorn.

"Yes, Tracey I will go to the dance with you!" Misty said trying not to scream. Tracey looked like he was going to fall of the ladder. And just like that, he did again. Tracey had begun to climb down when he slipped and fell. Misty turned to us with a funny expression on her face. She ran to the window, asked if he was ok, and then closed it. There was a knock on my door. We all ran down stairs to see who it was. When we opened the door, Leona screamed. It was Paul with flowers in his hand. He took out a note card and read it.

" Hello I came hear to ask the lovely Zoey to the dance?" Paul said sounding bored. Everyone looked at Zoey who was still looking at Paul. Leona nudged her in her side and Zoey begun to talk.

" Sure I would love too."she responded

" Great." he said sarcastically. I closed the door as he begun to walk off.

" I don't know what you see in him." I said as we headed back to my room.

**Well let me know how this chapter was!**

**Beautiful Jade **


	6. Author's Note

Hi everyone. I just want to thank the following people for reviewing and adding my story to your favorites list:

Diegothais: Thanks so much!

SparkyStarZ-13: I hope I answered your question and again thanks for reviewing!

SquirrelGirl8: Thanks!

AmutoSparkle: I really appreciate you adding my story to your favorites list.

Dollygirl123: Thanks a ton!

Somepersonoutthere: Thanks for the constructive criticism. It really helped a lot.

AshXDawn4Ever: Thank you for your reviews as well!

PokemonBrett: Thank you for adding my to your list and reviewing! ( that goes for everyone else as well!)

PokemonfanXxX: Thank you for reviewing my early chapters!

PokemonFreak90: I want to thank you too!

Ok enough of the thank you's the reason why I put my story on hold is because I ran out of ideas. I know the Paul thing was strange, but that is because I ran out of IDEAS. So I was wondering if you had any ideas that you want in the story, I will be more than happy to have it made in the story. There are no horrible ideas. I will gladly accept ANYTHING! I do have something in mind for the house party and the prom. It's just that I can't think of anything for getting Ash and Dawn together and May and Drew together. I would have Drew write a poem but that would turn out very, very, very horrible. And my grammar I will try to correct that through out the rest of my stories or better yet all the stories I write.

Also let me know if you want POV. If you do, I will use the idea and somehow create a POV. I know I'm a slow updater. ( I know that's not a word but it's in my dictionary of words Kennedi/ Beautiful Jade I created). The school work, mixed in with test and studying has really been postponing my work. Every morning before the bus comes, I start a new chapter and work on it until it's time for me to go. So I'll do that as a routine until that chapter is done. I'll try to publish a chapter on the weekends but that depends if I'm done or busy.


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok this is as you know Chapter 6 of My High School Crush. I have finally found a wonderful idea. So lets go on with the story!**

As Dawn walked in the class room she felt happier than usual. She's having her prom dress made, Misty and Zoey just got asked to the dance, and it's a matter of time before she is too! She turned her head as she heard her name being called. It was May!

" Hi May!" Dawn said.

" Hey Dawn I have a question." May said.

" Ok shoot."

" Well what do you think Drew is writing over there?" May said.

Dawn looked to the right and saw Drew was indeed writing something.

" I don't know May. Why don't you go and ask him?" Dawn said.

" I'm too shy!" May whined.

" Fine!" Dawn said angrily as she got up.

When Dawn sat in the seat to left of him he gave her a puzzled look.

" Dawn what are you over here?" he said.

" I just wanted to know what you were writing." she said as she leaned over to read the paper.

" Nothing!" he said quickly as he snatched the paper from view.

" Oh come on! I just want to read it!" Dawn whined.

" No it's stupid." he said while crumbling the paper up.

May begun to get impatient as she looked to the left and saw Drew crumbling up the paper. _"Oh no he doesn't" _she thought as she got up. She stomped over there and snatched the paper out of his hand.

" No!" Drew said as he tried to the paper back.

As May read it she felt a tinge of jealousy hit her. The poem said

_Your eyes are bluer than the ocean_

_Your sweeter than any Cheri pie_

_My dearest May will you be mines?_

" Who is this for?!" May demanded.

" _Clearly May did not read the last part." _Drew thought.

"WELL!" May said turning red with anger and while she pulled Drew's face towards her by his shirt.

" Um..did you read the last sentence?" Drew asked.

" Huh?" May said obviously confused.

" The last part of the poem." Drew said.

May looked down at the paper and read it. After she finished reading she stood there with her mouth wide.

" Um.. May" Dawn said while waving her hand in front of her face.

Suddenly May gave Drew a bone-crushing hug. Dawn just sat there very amused.

" Oh Drew thank you so much. It's so sweet of you to write me a poem." May said.

" May, I think you're choking him." Dawn pointed out.

" Oh My Gosh!" May said as she let go of him.

Drew leaned back as he gasped for air. He was almost the color of Dawn's hair. Dawn got up and returned to her seat as May consoled and apologized to him over and over.

As Dawn made her way over there, she saw Ash, Misty, and Leona. For some reason Zoey didn't come to school.

"Hey Dawn!" Misty squealed._ "Well someones happy." _Dawn thought.

" Hey Misty" she responded.

" Where's Zoey?" Leona asked. " I didn't see her since last night."

" She called me this morning and said to tell everybody she was sick." Misty answered.

" Oh " Dawn said.

" So Dawn." Ash started out. "When is your party ?"

Dawn felt her heart speed up when she heard him addressing her.

" Probably this Saturday." Dawn said.

" Cool. I can't wait to come!" he said with a huge grin.

" Yeah me too!" she heard Misty say.

" Awesome! This is gonna be so much fun!" Leona said with excitement.

But Dawn didn't was even paying attention. She was staring at Ash with a dreamy look on her face.

" Misty, look do you see what's happening." Leona whispered.

" Yeah it's that same look you give Kenny when he's not looking" Misty answered.

" You know what, I think your- HEY!" Leona said.

" Don't try to say you don't." Misty said with a smile. " Now watch this."

Misty got up and walked over to Ash and whispered something in his ear.

" Ok." he said. He got up and shook Dawn's shoulder.

" Hey Dawn." Ash said.

" Hmm " she said still staring ahead.

" Are you ok? You've been staring at me for the past 30 seconds. I don't even think I can do that." he said.

" Oh I'm just fine" Dawn reassured him.

" Oh ok so what did you do at your sleepover."

" How do you know about that."

" Tracey told me. Or the parts he saw."

"Oh well we watched movies, played a couple of games, and went swimming in the backyard." Dawn listed off.

" Oh that sounds like fun."

" Yeah it was. I thin the reason why Zoey isn't hear is because she ate a lot."

"What do you mean ?"

" Well Zoey and May had a eating contest. The prize was a backstage pass to this up coming fashion show. And May and Zoey both wanted to have one when I only had 4."

" So they had to go against each other, right?"

" Right."

_Flashback_

" _Guys, I have great news I have 5 tickets to Diana Kings Fashion Show!" Dawn squealed._

" _Awesome!" Misty and May said at the same the time._

"_That is so cool!" Leona said as she jumped up and down with excitement._

" _But I only have 4 backstage passes." Dawn said sadly._

" _That's fine. Who have you already gave passes to?" Zoey asked._

" _Well so far I gave one to Leona and Misty. Plus me equals 3. So I have only one left." Dawn said._

" _That's cool me and Zoey can have a contest. A eating contest to be exact." May told Dawn._

" _Ok I guess." Dawn said unsure of what May was planning._

" _So what are going to eat?" Zoey asked._

" _Pizza." Leona suggested._

" _Or pies." Dawn said._

" _Or Roman Noddles." May said to everyone._

" _Oh why didn't I think of that." Leona said to on one in particular._

" _Ok are you guys ready." Dawn announced._

" _Yeah!" Zoey and May said together._

" _I'll go fix them. You guys just hang tight."_

" _I'll go help." Misty said._

" _Hey don't forget about me." Leona yelled after them._

_After a couple of minutes Dawn came back with 12 bowls._

" _Ok guys eat up!" Dawn said as she set 6 bowls in front of each person._

" _Oh goody" Zoey said sarcastically._

" _Looks like Zoey picked up some of Paul's humor." Misty said._

" _And what is that supposed to mean!" Zoey said angrily as she got up out her chair._

" _Oh nothing it just means that you've picked up some of his special humor!" Misty said while putting air quotes around special humor._

" _Ok guys just settle down." Dawn said nervously. " Everything will be okay."_

" _HEY! Shut up!" Leona yelled. Everyone turned their heads to Leona shocked._

" _Thank you." she said as she sat back down._

" _Okay.. Zoey and May take your places. On your mark...get said...GO!" Dawn announced._

_May and Zoey picked up the forks and started shoving noodles in their mouth. Dawn, Leona, and Misty stood there with their mouths open. After a couple of minute May had finished. Zoey looked a little pale and then turned green. She shot up the stairs and slammed the bathroom door. Zoey still had 2 more bowls left._

" _Gross!" Leona exclaimed._

" _Well that means the winner is... May Maple from Petalburg City!" Dawn said as she raised May's hand in the air. " And your prize is... A backstage pass to Diana's Kings Fashion Show. Now Ms. Maple who would you like to thank for this wonderful prize?" _

" _Well I would like to thank my best friends, my mom and dad, and lastly my stomach for keeping it all down." May said proudly._

_After May finished with her speech everyone clapped and cheered for her._

_End of Flashback._

" Wow" Ash said.

" I know watching May eat all that was not a pretty sight." Dawn stated.

" _Hmm.. I wonder who Ash is taking to the dance?" _Dawn thought.

" _I wonder what Dawn is thinking about?" _Ash thought.

" Hey Ash you know a lot of people don't have anyone to go to the dance with, right." Dawn started out.

" Yep." Ash said while nodding his head.

" And I'm one of them." Dawn said slowly_._

" Really! Me too." Ash said.

" _This is hopeless." _Dawn thought. _"How can he get good grades but can't even pick up what I'm trying to tell him."_

" Wow Dawn really needs help." Leona said to Misty.

" I told him to start a conversation with her and then ask her out. Why didn't he listen!?" Misty said.

" He's probably nervous." Leona suggested.

" I doubt that."

" Well from what I saw last year, when he gets nervous he scratches his head."

" Now Leona I know that won't happen."

" Doesn't look like it to me" Leona stated.

" Girl what do you mean?"

" Look back at them" Leona said while pointing back to the two teenagers talking.

Misty turned and face-palmed when she saw Ash scratching the back of his head nervously. She took a deep breath and walked over to him.

" Don't be nervous just do it!" Misty whispered harshly.

" Ok ok no need to get mad." he whispered back.

When Misty had sat down, he turned back to Dawn.

" Umm.. Dawn?" he said.

" What is it Ash?" she said.

" I just wanted to tell you-."

" Oh my gosh! My hair is messed up? Is there something on my face?" she panicked as she rummaged through her bag looking for her comb and mirror.

" No Dawn nothing's wrong with your hair or face. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the dance with me." Ash said. _" I hope that worked." _he thought.

Dawn started blushing but Ash thought she was turning red from anger.

" Uh Dawn if your mad I completely understand." he said beginning to feel guilty.

" Why would I be mad? I'd love to go to the dance with you!" she happily. _" Good job Dawn you stayed calm." _she thought.

" Oh cool." he said. " Well that turned pretty well." Ash thought.

The door opened to reveal a teacher but she didn't look familiar. She was also 20 minutes late.

" Hello class. My name is ." the lady stated. " I am your substitute teacher for the day."

" Awesome." Paul said in his usual bored tone.

" Young man how 'bout you stand right in that corner." Ms. Williams said.

" Watever." he as he got up.

" Um aren't we a little too old to stand in the corner?" a boy with red hair said.

" As long as I'm the teacher, you will have to stand in the corner. Do you understand?"

" Yes sir - I mean ma'am!" he said quickly.

" Hey purple hair sit down so red head can stand there."

" _This is going to be a long class period." _Dawn thought._ " I wonder how can she look nice and be mean._

**Well this chapter was longer than I expected. I hope you guys enjoyed it because this was real fun to write. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok this is chapter 7 of My High School Crush. In this chapter Dawn is going to have her party. This will also have POV's.**

**Dawn's POV**

Music, Music, Music. That's all I hear at this party. Sure a party is supposed to have music but not this loud. I can't even hear myself think. May turned up the music so loud I didn't hear the doorbell ring. I think they were out there for like 10 minutes. I'm pretty sure I only invited a couple of people. Right now there are like 20 to 30 people. Half of these people I hardly know! I saw Misty and Tracey a couple of minutes ago but they were only moving their way to the dance floor. May of course is here, Leona went home to change again, but nobody else I invited hadn't arrived yet. Most of the furniture was moved to the basement to have room for the dance floor. I made sure the flatscreen t.v. was especially moved. I didn't want that broken. I danced around for a bit but mostly sat around watching others.

Finally somebody turned the music down some. I can actually hear other conversations. I would check outside often just to see who was coming. I saw a figure walking up the street and towards my house. I saw a couple of more people following behind. I turned on the porch light and sure enough it was Ash followed by Leona, who had on a totally different outfit, Drew who had his hands in his pocket, and Zoey who was smiling.

" Hey Dawn!" Ash said.

" Hey" I said back.

" Nice house" he said.

" Thanks."

" Um guys instead of standing out here lets go in and party" Leona said walking right past me along with Drew and Zoey. As soon as the door closed, Zoey grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a long table covered with food and drinks. I picked a red cup that was filled with orange soda.

" Dawn I have to tell you something" she said still smiling.

I nodded my head since I was taking a sip out of my cup.

" You know how May invited most of these people over." she told me

" Oh don't remind me. But where are you going with this?" I said unsure of what she was going to say.

" Well I kinda invited Paul." she answered while looking at the floor.

" You what!" I screamed. Suddenly the music shut off and everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their heads towards us.

" I can't believe you forgot to order pizza." I said soon after I saw everyone one was looking at us. After that was said everyone returned back to their conversations and the music was cut back on.

" I'm sorry Dawn I just wanted him to open up to me and the only way to do that was to invite him." Zoey pleaded.

" Your obsessed. And yes he can come." I said finally.

" Oh Dawn thank you!" she said happily. I turned away from Zoey just as she walked away. I was now facing the snack table. I saw sandwiches, sodas, chips, popcorn, beer- Wait a minute did I see beer? I looked at the bottles with my eyes wide.

"_Oh No!" _I thought.

I whirled my head around and held the bottle up.

" Who brought this!" I demanded while shaking the bottle. A girl with curly brown hair came up out the crowd and walked over to me. I guess nobody else heard me.

" Some junior came and brought over. When he set the case down on the table, he just ran out." the girl told me.

" Thank you." I said as I begun to walk off. I headed into the kitchen to throw them away when Drew said something that made me mad.

" Hey Dawn I didn't know you drink." I slammed the bottles into trash can and looked him in the eye.

" Does it look like I drink." I whispered angrily.

" No but that would have been awesome if you did."

" Drew get away from me."

" Whatever." he said as he left in search of May.

_**May's POV**_

This party was so crazy! The music was jumpin, people were everywhere on the dance floor (especially me) and everyone was having a great time. I went upstairs to see what it was like in some of the rooms. I opened some bedroom doors, hallway closets, and even bathrooms. I opened up the guest bedroom and saw a couple kissing.

" Hey guys you all are going to have to do that someplace else." I told them. The girl looked sad while the boy gave me a dirty look. I turned around and sat down on steps. I saw Dawn talking to Ash, and Tracey dancing with Misty. They looked like they were having fun. Me and Leona danced for a while and then this boy came and asked her to dance. She happily accepted it and I didn't see her after that.

I watched as Dawn grabbed Ash's hand and led him to the back yard. Misty suddenly stopped dancing and followed them. Tracey looked disappointed because they stopped dancing and followed right behind her. This perked up my interest. I ran down the stairs and I caught sight of Drew and grabbed his hand. We ran outside and soon was covered in a veil of water.

" My hair!" I screamed. " I spent 20 minutes on my hair just to get it wet."

" You know May that's a good look for you." Drew said tilting his head.

" Shutup Drew." I said as I pushed him in the pool. Misty and Tracey laughed as Drew's head popped out of the water.

" That was not funny." he declared.

" Aww I'm sorry Drew. But at least we're equal." I said satisfied.

" That was hilarious." Tracey said while wiping a fake tear from his eye.

" Yeah I would pay a million dollars just to see that again." Misty said.

Suddenly Tracey and Misty screamed and winded up in the pool as well. Ash and Dawn were right behind them in their bathing suits. They high fived each other and smirked at the wet couple.

" Oops." Dawn said as she smiled.

" Now that was something I would like to see again." Ash added.

I started laughing when Ash pushed me in the pool as well. " I couldn't leave you out May." Ash said.

" What in the world are you guys doing?" Zoey asked.

" Oh nothing just having some fun." Dawn answered. I climbed out the pool as Ash handed me a towel. I stuck my tongue out at him and took the towel.

" You guys left me out of that!" she said.

" You disappeared after I finished talking to you." Dawn said.

" That's because the doorbell rung and I had to answer it." Zoey said. " When I opened the door it was Kenny and Paul." she said angrily as she folded her arms.

" What Paul do now Zoey." Misty said as she sat on the edge of the pool.

" Well he walked passed me and just sat there and ate for about ten minutes. After that he called me Judy and decided to leave and say he wasn't about to take me anywhere including the dance." Zoey said. " I'm done with boys."

Now that was my cue to step in. " You are done with what! You better have said toys." I demanded.

" No May you heard me correctly. I'm through!" she said as she slumped on a lawn chair.

" You can't be! You are in high school, you can't be done so early." Dawn said dramatically.

" Guys I made up my mind and I not changing it."

I knew that was said there was no way I could. Dawn sat next to Misty and put her feet in the pool. It was quiet for a moment before we all heard police sirens.

_**Misty's POV**_

Dawn was the first to get up. I didn't even get a chance to react. Before I knew Dawn was gone. All I felt was air behind me. Ash and Tracey followed by May was a couple a seconds behind her. I grabbed Zoey's arm and drugged her into the house. The music was turned off and everyone looked scared. When Dawn opened the door we saw a tall woman with a Growlithe sitting behind her.

" Hello my name is Jenny but I would prefer for you to call me Officer Jenny" the woman said.

" Umm yes is there a problem ma'am?" Dawn said nervously.

" Yes I got a call of loud music being heard from across the street and I came to give you guys a warning to turn it down." she said in a stern yet sweet tone.

" Yes ma'am." Dawn said as she nodded her head.

" Okay and thank you for your time" she responded as she returned the Growlithe and walked to her motorcycle.

Dawn closed the door and leaned back up against it. We all sighed with relief. Everyone stood on the dance floor quiet. Leona came from upstairs and looked confused.

" What happened and why is it so quiet?" she asked everyone.

" A police woman came and gave us a warning." Ash answered.

" Oh. Is Dawn ok?" Leona asked.

" Yeah she's fine just a little worked up." I said. " And where were you" I asked.

" Oh me. I got locked in the bathroom." she said.

" Leona how in the world did you do that?" Tracey asked.

" Some idiot pushed me in the bathroom and locked the door from the outside." Leona answered happily.

" And your happy about that?" Dawn said as she turned to look at Leona.

" No but I am glad that I'm out of that bathroom." she said. " Now enough small talk let's party she yelled. Everyone cheered and some clapped. Leona ran down the stairs and turned up the music, but not too loud. I took Dawn's arm and led her to the couch. Ash followed right behind us with 3 cups of soda. We sat and talked for a while. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ash put his arm around Dawn's shoulder. Dawn turned red and bit her bottom lip. I figured that was my time to leave.

" Well I'll just leave you guys alone." I said as I got up.

" No!!" they said at the same time.

" And why is that?" I asked.

" Because you need company." Ash said.

" Because we don't want to be rude." Dawn said. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds and turned back to me.

" Because you need company." Dawn said this time.

" Because we don't want to be rude." Ash said at the same time Dawn did just like before.

" Uh huh. I'm leaving." I said as I walked away.

**Ash's POV**

I can't believe Misty just left us like that. I was trying to give her hints that I don't know how to talk to a girl let alone Dawn. And Drew and Tracey call me dense.

" You know when a girl likes someone and doesn't know how to let that person know. Dawn started out.

" No but do you know someone like that?" I asked her. I heard her sigh like she was frustrated. Was it something I said?

" Yeah I do and she's kinda like me."

"Is she pretty like you?" I said. I don't know what got into me. It just came out.

" Yeah and flattering will get you nowhere." she said as she nudged me playfully. " What would you say she should do?" Dawn asked.

Uh oh! Advice. That's something I'm not good at giving. Guess I better try.

" Uh I say she should tell him at the right time that is good and comfortable for her. If the boy she likes, likes her back he will confess too.

" Wow." she said amazed. Was my advice that bad?

" What?" I asked.

" That was so deep." she said still shocked.

" Oh cool." I answered satisfied that it was actually good.

" But lets see if that advice is useful." Dawn said.

" What do you mean?" I asked unsure of what was coming next.

" Well what would say if I had a crush on you." she said as she looked at the couch cushions. Now right now I think I need to get my hearing checked. I think she just said that she has a crush on me. I must be dreaming. Maybe if I bang my head on the wall I will wake from this wonderful dream.

" Ash!" she yelled as she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

" Huh?"

" What would you say?"

" Well I would say I like you too." I said as I rose from the couch. Before I knew it, I had gotten my foot caught in the carpet and fell face first on the table. I could hear my name being yelled by a feminine voice, but I just don't know who's voice it was. The music was shut off and everything went black.

**Now that was a exhausting yet fun chapter to write. The next chapter will be on what happened when Ash wakes up and after the party. It will be in POV's unless you don't want it to be. But let me know for any mistakes.**

**Beautiful Jade**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank You for the wonderfully and brilliantly written reviews. In this chapter it will have the returning POV's but 1 special person will show up and tease Ash. Okay so let's move on to the story.**

Ash's POV

Okay right now I hear voices. I don't know who's but I hear them.

" Oh Ash be okay." a feminine said. " I don't want to have to go to the dance by myself." That was definitely Dawn.

" Oh Dawn he'll be fine as long as we get him of the floor." another feminine voice said.

" Oh now you care about him. 10 minutes ago you and Drew were kissing in my room. My room. That's were I keep my personal stuff. Why couldn't guys go in one of the guest rooms." Dawn said. So the voice before Dawn was May. Ok I getting pretty good at this.

" C'mon Drew let's pick him up." Tracey said. That was pretty easy to guess that was Tracey.

I felt myself being lifted from the soft, plush carpet. I felt the hands go away from my body and all I felt was air. I hit the couch hard. Really hard.

" Tracey, Drew what the hell ! You don't just throw somebody and not expect them to feel it when they wake up." Dawn said. Boy was Dawn mad.

" Sorry." Tracey and Drew said.

" Don't tell me sorry tell him sorry." I'm going to take a guess that right now she pointing at me.

" Dawn he's not awake." another feminine voice said slowly. I'm guessing that probably Misty or Leona.

" Oh hush." Dawn said. I heard a lot of shuffling and felt like someone was close and around me.

I felt my eyes open and saw Dawn, Drew and May around me. I sat up and saw trash everywhere.

" What happened?" I asked.

" You fell when you got up. You hit your head on the table and you were out like a light bulb." Dawn said sweetly.

" Oh." I said as I turned red from embarrassment. Dawn turned her head towards everyone and signaled them to leave. She moved some trash and sat beside me. She turned her head towards me and said something that jolted my memory.

" So you like me huh."

" Well yeah."

" Well I'm glad I finally told you or else I would probably crack." she said as she chuckled.

" So everyone left." I said as I looked at the mess.

" Yep. And as you can see they left their trash." she said while laughing and getting up to pick up a couple of cups.

" Do you want some help?"

" Yeah as long as you don't fall again." " But I do have a surprise for you."

" What?" I asked. I watched as she headed towards the kitchen. I heard laughter and someone say " Let's Go." Tracey, Drew, May, Dawn and Misty walked out the kitchen and stood in front of me in a line. Dawn and May stepped a side and someone I did not expect to see was right in front of me.

" Hello Ashy-Boy."

" Gary!" I said shocked.

" Right hear in the flesh, kid and lookin' as good as ever." he said. I heard all of the girls laugh while the boys just shook their head.

" So I see you had a little accident."

" Yeah but it wasn't my fault."

" Sure but I bet I can help you be alone with the girl of your dreams." he said loud enough for only me to hear.

" Talk."

May's POV

Before I knew it I was rushed out of the room by Gary.

" C'mon kids nothing to see hear. Keep it movin'." Gary told us while pushing me. " Now hears the deal. Ashy-Boy and Dawn want to be alone so we'll let 'em. Follow me.

Gary led us from the kitchen and into the living room. Dawn and Ash were sitting om the floor when they looked up.

" Don't mind us were just heading to the guest room." Gary told them.

" Okay." they answered as we walked up the stairs. It was quiet for a moment. I guess they don't want us to hear their conversation.

" Misty, go close the door." Gary whispered. Misty crept over to the nearest bedroom door, opened it, and then shut it. She made no noise coming back. We all sat on the floor near the stairs so we could listen.

" Are they gone?" I heard Dawn whisper.

" Yeah I think so." Ash said.

" So."

" So."

" You got to be kidding me." Drew yelled.

" Shhh!!" I said as I slapped my hand over his mouth. Everyone looked at us as I smiled nervously. He mumbled something that sound like " Ow why did you do that?"

" I wonder who or what was that?" Dawn said as she stood in front of us with her hands on her hips.

" That's a good question let's ask them." Ash said standing next to her. It was silent before we shot up the stairs.

" Oh no you don't!" I heard Ash shout playfully. I ran and hid in the nearest closet. Knowing Leona she somewhere in Dawn's room. Tracey, he's with Misty for sure. I backed up to the end of the closet so if one of them opens the door I won't be fully caught. I felt something under my shoe while I was backing up. To see what it was I stomped on the object with my right foot.

" Oww!" a voice whispered angrily.

" Drew?" I questioned.

" No Gary."

" Drew really this is not the time for your sarcasm." I said angry.

" No really it's Gary." he said.

" Oh."

" Why? Were you expecting someone else?" Gary said to me. I could tell he was smirking.

I felt heat rise to my face.

" N-no why did you say that." I stuttered.

" Just saying." he replied simply.

Suddenly, the door flew open. I felt myself land on the floor with a body on top of me. I could tell it was a boy because I felt short hair.

" Uh whoever this is I'm glad you like my hair but I'm takin." Drew said.

" I think I know that."

" Oh gosh!!" Gary said disgusted.

" Shut up!" we said at the same time.

" So May this you right?" he asked.

" No Drew I'm a monster. Now can you please get of me now." I replied sarcastically.

" Gross!!" Gary said this time.

" Shutup!" we said again. He got off and held out his hand. I waved around my hand until I felt his. He pulled me up and we moved to the back of the closet. I heard someone screaming like a little girl and a loud thud.

**Tracey's POV**

Man, who knew Dawn as so strong! At this point I'm embarrassed because Dawn just tackled me like we were playing football and I just screamed like a six- year old at a haunted house. Right now Dawn's rolling on the floor laughing at me. It's not my fault she caught me off guard. I was running down the hall because I heard Ash's voice near I was hiding. I just ran out the bathroom and the next thing I know Dawn's butt is on my back.

" Dawn that's not funny! You scared me!" I insisted.

" I s-sorry! I not trying to laugh at but that was so funny!" she laughed. " When you fell and you screamed like a two-year old! Oh that was hilarious!"

" Dawn stop laughing!!" I yelled. I study her face red, her eyes red and it looked like her stomach hurt.

I heard a bang and May, and Gary along with Drew spilled out the closet laughing. I guess they were heard me scream. Suddenly Ash rushed in.

" Dawn, May are you guys okay? I heard a scream and I came to check it out." Ash told us. This made them even harder.

" What's so funny?" he asked.

" Why don't you ask Tracey!" May said.

" Stop laughing!!" I yelled yet again. If I keep this up my voice is going t be hoarse.

" Tracey what happened?" Ash asked desperately.

" I was the one that screamed." I mumbled.

" What?!" he said while smiling. Oh yeah he was enjoying this.

" I said I was the one that screamed." I told him a little bit louder.

" That's what I thought you said." he replied while chuckling. Misty rushed in with the hockey stick from before.

" Who got hurt?" she asked.

" Misty!" I whined. I know I sound like a baby but I just don't like people laughing at me.

Ash went over and whispered something in her ear. She covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing. I already know it's about me. I turned my back from everyone and begun to walk off. I felt a small hand grab my arm. I turned around and saw Misty.

" Aww Tracey I sorry." she said in a baby voice. She sounds like my mother!

" Misty stop." I whined. I said that because everyone was looking at us and Drew and especially Ash.

" What's the matter? Am I embarrassing you? Because if I am your going to have to get over it." she said in the same voice. Now that sounds like something my grandmother would say.

" I'm sorry." she whispered.

" It's okay." I said as I kissed her cheek.

" Hello! We're right here you know!!"Ash said.

" Tracey and Misty sitting in a tree!" May started off.

" K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Dawn finished.

" First comes love." May said.

" Then comes marriage." Dawn said.

" Here comes a baby in a baby carriage." I heard them say together.

" Oh hush you guys." Misty said.

**Misty's POV**

" Oh whatever Mrs. Sketchit." Dawn teased me. I blushed and stomped down the stairs.

" I'm leaving!!" I shouted up the stairs.

" I'm sorry Misty I was just kidding! Misty stop walking away from me!" Dawn shouted.

" Nope. I'm gone." I said. To tell the truth I was just bluffing.

" Fine then you can go." Dawn said stubbornly. I heard snickers from up there, so I knew she was bluffing as well. I turned the knob and opened the door. I heard a couple of gasps and a oh no. I walked out the house and stood outside on the porch. It was pretty dark outside. I suddenly heard howls and barking.

" Hello?" I said a little shaken. The howls seemed to get closer and closer.

" Dawn, Ash, May. Can somebody please open the door?" I said really scared now. I saw eyes and felt heat. I started sweating a little bit. It was in the middle of fall. Why does it feel like the middle of summer?

" Guys!! Open the door!!" I yelled banging on the door. I leaned against the door and took a deep breath. Suddenly the door swung open and I fell right on my butt.

" Oww!" I said.

" You okay?" Drew asked me.

" Yeah. I'm fine." I lied.

" Oh ok." he said.

" Well guys lets clean this place up." Dawn said. Everyone groaned.

" Oh you guys will get over it." Dawn said. It took 2 hours to clean up this house. Every corner we found trash. We used 6 extra large trash bags and they all were full.

I observed everyone. May and Drew were laying on the couch together. Drew's arm was around her shoulder while May's head was in between the crook of his neck and his shoulder. They looked so cute together. Dawn and Ash were on the floor having a conversation. Ash was laying on his back with his head turned towards her listening. Dawn was propped on her right elbow talking. That's a couple that were born to be together. Gary well he was reading a magazine.

I went around to sit on the love seat. Tracey came and sat next to me. I watched as May turned red at something Drew told her. And Dew grinning because she blushed. Ash said something to Dawn and Dawn started fixing her hair. Typical Dawn. Ash calmed her down and said something that she giggled at. We heard a car door slam and everyone jumped up. Dawn started to panick and pace.

" Where's Zoey?" Dawn suddenly asked. That's a real good question. Where is she?

" She left because of Ash's clumsiness." Drew said not taking his eyes off of May.

" No. She left because she said her mom called," Tracey answered. We heard the keys in the lock and the locks unlocking.

" Uh oh were going to get it." Dawn said.

" No you are." Gary said as the door opened.

**Now how was this chapter! I know, I know. Bad place to end but I have to. Let me know how it is!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay here's the 9****th**** installment of My High School Crush.** **I hope you like this chapter! This will be last chapter with POV's, only it will be Dawn's through out the whole chapter. Oh and thanks for the reviews.**

Dawn's POV

"_I'm so dead!" _I thought. My mom opened the door and took a look around.

" Dawn what's going on here?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Um a study group." I lied and said nervously.

" Where are the books?" she asked again.

" It's a spelling test that we are studying for." Ash said.

" You must be Ash." she said while holding out her hand.

" Yes ma'am I am." he responded as he shook her hand.

" Great to see you all again." she said to everyone else.

" You too." they said.

" Ms. Berlitz how did you know my name?" Ash asked. _" Oh no!" _I thought.

" Well you see-." she started off before my hand covered her mouth.

" She heard your name from May, right." I said trying to let her in on what I was doing. I guess she took the hint because she started nodding her head.

" Of course." May said. " I just couldn't help but tell her."

" Oh cool!" Ash said excitedly.

" Oh whatever. You guys have fun with your studying." she told us adding air quotes around studying. I couldn't help but blush only from embarrassment. She finally left the room. For a moment there I thought I was busted.

" Thanks May." I said glad that she helped.

" No problem." she answered sweetly.

" Well I guess it's time for me to go. You coming Misty?" Tracey asked. " I'll walk you home."

"Okay." she responded. They linked arms and headed for the door.

" Goodbye everyone." Misty said.

" And goodbye Ms. Berlitz." Tracey added.

" Goodbye and be safe." my mom yelled from the kitchen. I guess she's making dinner.

" Okay!" they responded. We sat in the living room and just talked. May brought up something that I totally forgot about.

" Hey Dawn do you know what your dress looks like?"

" Oh my gosh! Mom! Where is my dress?" I panicked.

" It's in the car dear." she said calmly.

" Thanks." I said as I sprinted out the kitchen. I grabbed the keys and unlocked the door. I saw my dress on a hanger a neatly folded in the seat and covered by plastic.

When I made it back into the house, I ran up to my room squealing. I was in the bathroom when I heard my door open.

" Dawn, can I come in?" a voice asked.

" Yes." I said as I walked out the bathroom. I just had to try on this dress. It was made just for me.

" Wow." May amazed as she walked in. " It looks just awesome!" she said as she jumped up and down with excitement. It was a orange dress that came up to my ankles. The lining of the dress was lined with orange sequence. I had some orange earrings and heels that would go perfect with my new dress. I already have a hairstyle the will just blow Ash away. I can't wait till Friday.

There was another knock at the door. I ran and hid inside the closet. I almost tripped over my back pack.

" Come in!" May yelled.

" Hey May, I heard screaming and it sounded like someone fell.

" Oh Ash. That was just girls getting excited. You'll understand one day." I heard her say.

I could tell just by listening that she was smirking. She was so going to get it.

" What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

" Ask Dawn. I sure she'll tell you."

" Okaay." he said. When the door was closed, I walked out the closet and picked up a pillow.

" May!" I said as I hit her over the head with the pillow.

" What?" she said smiling.

" You know what." I said with my hands on my hips.

" I'll just go." she said chuckling.

"Bye."

I heard May scream Drew's name and say it was time to go. I opened the door and looked over the staircase. I saw May dragging Drew out of the house. I laughed and went to change my clothes. After I finished I sat on my bed, looking out the window. It was a dark yet peaceful.

" Hey." Ash said as he sat next to me.

" Hey." I answered. It was silent before I busted into a fit of laughter.

" What is it?" he asked anxious to see why I was laughing like a maniac. I pointed out the window to Drew and May who were walking down the sidewalk with May still dragging him. May suddenly stopped and it looked like she was throwing a fit.

" Looks like our princess has lost her cool." Ash said. We started laughing when Ash looked at his watch and sighed.

" Well it's time for me to go." he said sadly.

" Okay." I said. " Don't trip down the stairs while your leaving." I said as I smiled.

" I'll try." he said playfully. Soon he was gone. We ate dinner and then it was time for me to got to bed. I fell asleep thinking about the prom. I just can't wait till Friday.

**Yes I know this was shorter than the ones before. I am super sorry, but I just couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer. Let me know your feeling on this chapter and what I should change.**


	11. VERY important Author's Note MUST READ

**Attention all readers! I have NOT given upon ****My High School Crush****. I have been working on it but had to start all over due to the fact that I didn't like it and Writer's Block. So I promise you during the summer, this story will be updated. If you have any ideas you would like to share, feel free to let me know. I repeat I have NOT given up. Thanks for staying with me even after almost a year without updating, reviewing, and** **making my story your favorite.**

**As for ****Love and Hatred****, I have a Writer's Block so its going to be awhile before that story is updated. But there will be a lemon by request. If you do not like to read lemons, let me know and I will post another chapter that same day.** **Thanks for reviews, constructive criticism, and making my story your favorite! **

**The story ****That Girl ****will be updated slower than ALL the stories. I plan to make this one long so it will be awhile. Thank you for the reviews and making my story your favorite!**

**The ****Story Of Kennedi ****is going to be updated tomorrow. Today I just have soooo much to do. But if you haven't read it yet, you REALLY HAVE to. You will have to go to my profile in order to read it. It is a OC book so this will be pretty long. I will try to update this story every weekend or every OTHER weekend. For those of you who have read it, thank you so much. There will be only 4 OC's but the others who aren't in the group will in the story as battlers or something. But I will not disappoint you. Thanks for the reviews and making my story your favorite!**

**And again thank you all for reviewing and making my story your favorite! I appreciate it a lot. Check out my profile for upcoming stories for the future. Let me know which one you would like to see next! I hope everyone has a nice weekend.**

**- Beautiful Jade**


	12. Chapter 10

**It's been a long time since I've updated. This is unfortunately the last chapter. I would've had it up a week ago but the whole going mobile thing just had me confused on how to go back to the original website. And there will only one POV and it will be Dawn's. I'm finally out of school so I decided to update.**

**Okay now on to the chapter.**

" Okay finished." Dawn said as she set the comb on her dresser. Her hair was all the way down. It was curled towards the end of her hair. She had on her beautiful orange dress along with her high heels that were orange as well.

" Dawn! Ash is here." Johanna yelled.

" Coming!" she answered. When she walked down the stairs she saw her date Ash with a tuxedo on holding a corsage. His hair was still messy and untamed, but overall he looked very nice.

" Wow Dawn. You looked great."

" Thanks." she said while blushing.

" Well this is for you." Ash said nervously while handing her the corsage and scratching the back of his head.

" Thanks." she said again.

" Well enough small talk. You kids have to be going." Johanna said ushering the kids out the door. " Have fun and have her home by 10:00!"

" Yes ma'am." Ash replied.

The gym was beautiful. There were 2 Arceus ice sculpture along with blue and white balloons decorating the entrance and more balloons decorating the inside of the gym. To the right of the gym was the photography section and to the left was a large table covered with food and drinks. It was a variety of foods like sandwiches, fruits, pretzels, and chips. On stage was the principle waiting for everyone to quiet down.

" Okay everyone settle down. You guys will have a chance to mingle and dance as soon as I'm done talking." he said into the microphone.

The noise begun to soften.

" As you know tonight is prom."

" No duh!" someone yelled. The principle sent a glare in the direction of the voice.

" And I want you guys to have fun. But no kissing or dancing wildly."

" Boo!" all the teenagers shouted.

Someone decided to throw a plastic cup that still had fruit punch inside.

" Hey don't do that!" the principle scolded as he moved before the fruity drink splashed on him. Someone in the far corner with good aim threw a orange.

" Whoever that was you are going to get detention!"

Soon enough more people joined in and started throwing things too. The principle finally had enough and yelled into the microphone.

"Fine! You guys can suck each others face off for all I care! Just don't let me catch you." he said He stormed off the stage muttering " Stupid teeny boppers."

**Dawn's POV**

The music started playing and everyone started dancing. Over the music you could barely hear one conversation and it was Zoey and Paul's. I wanted to run up to my best friend and tell her what she missed at school, but that would be rude since they're talking. I grabbed a cup and sat 2 chairs away from them.

" Look Zoey. I'm sorry." he pleaded.

Did he just apologized?

" You said that ever since we got here and that was 15 minutes ago." she said while crossing her arms.

He's been apologizing for 15 minutes!

" And I'm going to continue until you forgive me."

" Well you're going to apologize all night because I'm not going to forgive you."

She got up and walked past me until Paul grabbed her hand, turned her around until she faced him, and pressed his lips against hers. I did a spit take and stared at the couple with my eyes wide. I saw Ash walk towards me but dropped his cup when he saw the two kissing. May and Drew walked hand in hand, enjoying their conversation when Drew stopped talking and pointed at them with his mouth wide opened.

The principle pushed his way past May and Drew and tapped on Paul's shoulder. He ignored him and continued kissing Zoey. The principle cleared his throat and they finally pulled away.

" What?" Paul said annoyed. He turned around and saw the principle glaring at him.

" You two. To my office." he demanded.

" It's not my fault you've never kissed anyone beside your mom." Paul muttered under his breath.

I had to suppress my laughter so I wouldn't get into trouble next.

" Lead the way." Zoey said rolling her eyes and grabbing Paul's hand.

Everyone was silent until Drew spoke. " That was weird."

" But so romantic." May said.

" Yeah right." Ash snorted.

" It is. It's like a romantic soap opera or novel. And I'm a sucker for those." I said.

A slow song came on and May grabbed Drew's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

" Would you like to dance?" Ash asked me.

" Sure." I said sheepishly.

We slowly made our way into the middle of the gym. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We rocked back and forth until I looked up into his eyes. He winked at me and I turned away my face heating up rapidly. I bit my bottom lip and put my head on his shoulder. I felt him stiffen up and I smiled. I stayed like that for a couple of seconds before I lifted my head up. I gazed into his eyes and leaned forward. He followed my gesture and soon our lips were touching. I felt waves of electricity run threw my body. My heart started beating rapidly. My legs started to feel like jelly. I felt butterflies in my stomach but continued.

His lips were soft and nice. He tightened his grip around my waist and our kiss soon became more passionate. Someone cleared their throat and we pulled apart. It was our principle once again but this time he looked amused.

When we got into his office, we saw 5 couples. They looked and smiled. Our principle left the room to catch more couples in the act. I saw May and Drew, Misty and Tracey, Zoey and Paul, and two other couples who were busy kissing the life out of each other. We sat down and he kissed me on the lips once again. When we pulled away, I smiled because my new boyfriend was once My High School Crush.

**I know that sucked after so long of a wait. Please review and tell me what you think. Check out my profile for new story ideas and for stories you haven't read. Message me on your opinion and what you would like to see. Also please check out my OC book The Story Of Kennedi. Have a nice summer break! And don't forget to review once again.**

**- Beautiful Jade**


End file.
